The memory of Levi
by Sel mizu
Summary: The memory of Levi es una historia creada por Mizu Sel. Esta historia es vista desde primera persona por las lectoras (Reader). La historia comienza cuando Julliette, tiene un nuevo compañero de clase al cual odia desde la primera vez que se vieron llamado Levi, después de algunos acontecimientos poco a poco se da a conocer su secreto y como el amor nace entre ellos dos...
1. The memory of Levi- Introduccion

_**Prologo-**_  
><strong>Pues este Fanfic esta dedicado a alguien muy especial que ya solo queda en mis recuerdos, una persona que ya no existe a mi alrededor, todas estas palabras que solo quedan en el viento se podría decir…<strong>  
><strong>Para no poner esta dedicatoria tan deprimente, esto va para ustedes mis pequeñitas lectoras que ustedes siendo el vivo retrato de la protagonista s...e introducirán en un mundo común, en una escuela donde todos se llevan bien, con una familia normal…hasta que un chico extraño de repente aparece altera tus sentidos y mas remotos sentimientos que permanecieron en una tumba en el fondo de ti. Poco a poco te darás cuenta de que estas metida en un problema entre el y tu vida, dándote cuenta que con tan solo estar con ese chico puedes cambiar todo una vida o tal vez…mas de una.<strong>  
><strong>Sin mas que decir disfruten de esta historia de amor<strong>…

_El recuerdo de __Lévi-_

Introducción - Día 1

Todo comenzó cuando una mañana alterada desperté tarde para ir a clases, después de una pesadilla confusa que tuve al levantarme, el colmo es que mi despertador no había sonado y nadie fue en busca de mi a despertarme. Corrí como loca al baño para cepillarme los dientes y darme una ducha, al salir me vestí con el uniforme de mi ya sombrío colegio al que tanto me daba pereza ir, que molestia despertarme tan temprano, pensé .Si mama y mi hermana mayor, Elizabeth , me escucharan me verían de tal manera que para que contar! Mi hermana era la mas lista en cuanto estudios contaba con ella cuando se trataba de trabajos pero para otra cosa, que decir , en cambio mi madre quería que fuera o diera lo mejor de mi, que ella alguna vez no pudo hacer alguna vez. No entendía ese plan de mi mama. Papa en cambio estaba feliz con lo que fuera. Por eso siempre terminábamos riendo y jugando lo dos, al lado de mi otro hermano mayor, Eren.  
>Era demasiado tarde que deje mis pensamientos para mas rato. Saliendo de mi casa apresurada al coche que me esperaba afuera, era lo mas seguro que Eren lo envió para mi.<br>Mi cabello ( tu color de cabello _) estaba peor que nunca lo cepillaba mientras iba en el coche, al verme en el espejo me puse algo de Friz y mejoro un poco. Tome mi mochila y baje del coche al llegar al colegio.  
>El colegio mas bien parecido a un castillo antiguo o una mansión antigua que estaba frente a mi lo mire como si nada, no me impresionaba mucho aunque le historia de este lugar si. El aire me rozo en la cara no había notado que helaba, mi alergia al aire frio empezaría molestarme después, mi segundo año en este colegio empezaba y ya quería salir huyendo de este lugar, solo me gustaba ir por mis amigos y nada mas que eso, me gusta mucho la historia y cosas así…pero a decir verdad el estudio nose me daba hasta ahora prefería estar en clase hablando con mis amigas a poner atención al gruñón maestro Pixis que siempre me mandaba a detención.<br>Ese viejo cabeza de rodilla algún día le hare una pequeña broma.  
>Dieron el timbre finalmente y corrí a prisa por el campo verde que daba a la entrada del colegio.<p>

En el salón de clases, que era igual de exentico que a lo demás del colegio, me senté en el lugar que tengo correspondido desde el primer día el que daba enfrente hacia la ventana, era un buen lugar solo que estaba enfrente del viejo maestro. Suspire y en eso recibí un abrazo de la nada, vi quien era, por la llamativa bufanda la identifique de inmediato.

-Mikasa!-La abrase y esta me despeino el cabello.

-Julliete-(Si este es su nombre así se identificaran ustedes). Dijo mi nombre con felicidad.

-Como has estado tonta, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones de verano?-Le pregunte a Mikasa, por su actitud supuse que no había hecho nada.

-Nada solo ayudar en casa, y…nada-Mikasa hizo un gesto y sus ojos destellaron. Se quedo como iluminada por un momento y tuve que jalonearla para que despertara parecía alucinada o algo.

Sin darnos cuenta ya casi todos estaban en el salón solo faltaban los algunos nuevos, faltaban algunas personas que esperaba: Ymir,Hanji Zoe y Sasha Braus.  
>En eso momento aparecieron y al igual que Mikasa (que aun seguía alucinada por algo o alguien) me abrazaron, Ymir casi me estrangulaba y al caer casi asfixiada todas rieron de mi.<br>Bromeamos y en eso retumbo la puerta todos hicieron la reverencia de levantarse y saludar al profesor con un "Buenos días profesor Pixis" y este nos decía que nos sentáramos después de un rato. Era algo que nos hacia educarnos según el director, a mi me parecían algo tonto.  
>Detrás del profesor Pixis entraron 3 alumnos nuevos que tenían que presentarse ante toda la clase como su primer dia.<br>Uno de ellos el único hombre que venia de lo nuevos, era calvo o asi me parecía daba al nombre de Connie se sentó hasta el fondo de un rincón y este renegó mientras se dirigía a su lugar.  
>La siguiente era una chica rubia de ojos azules que daba ternura, se veía como sacada de una revista de princesas de Londres o de un reino, se llamaba Historia Reinss. Ymir me dio unas palmadas y le dirigió una mirada burlona a la pobre chica. Esta se sentó justamente a un lado de Ymir. Esta estaban en medio de la clase al igual que Mikasa y los demás.<br>La ultima chica era menuda y tenia una mirada desinteresada, se presento rápida y formalmente y el profesor la dirigió a un lugar en medio justo un lugar atrás de Mikasa. Estas dos de miraron y no prensenti algo bueno. Entoces el profesor Pixis empezó hablar dando la clase en eso un sonido fuerte d ela puerta vino todos volteamos.

-Adelante, puedes pasar- El profesor lo dijo sonriendo casi burlándose, fuera lo que entrara le parecía grasioso.

-Callate viejo-La voz era brusca y tosca hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta.

Era un chico de mediana estatura, que incluso era mas alto que yo tenia los ojos de color gris destellaban intimidación y algunos miraron a otro lado, casi la mayoría excepto yo. Su cabello era negro y cortado a un estilo militar pero aun asi lo traía largo. No le quite la mirada de encima.

-Al fin te deparas a llegar, pensaba que ya no vendrías- Pixis le dijo como si hablara con otro maestro y no con un alumno.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿asi que mas da viejo?- El chico le dijo en tono arrogante casi irritado, Pixis rio.

-Bien como ya estas aquí, preséntate ante todos!- El profesor grito y todos se quedaron derechos y viendo al frente. Levi lo miro y irritado miro a todos, seguía intimidando con su mirada y en eso dijo las palabras:  
><em>Mi nombre es Levi<em>.

Dijo algo tan simple su nombre y nada mas, le dirigió una mirada frívola a Pixis y este le susurro donde se sentaría, no podía escuchar me acerque un poco mas y tire mi cuaderno. Nadie me miro y me levante a recogerlas antes de que se diera cuenta el profesor. Otra mano se estiro a ayudarme y en se momento mire sus ojos. Los ojos de ese chico que me miro por un profundo instante, que brillaron con una luz y después volvieron a su antipatía y negatividad. Levi levanto mi cuaderno y los dos quedamos frente a frente, su mirada era tan pesada que mire a otro lugar. El chasqueo con los dedos y me movió a un lado, se sentó en su lugar…que era atrás de mi.

-¡Hey!-Le dije después de haberme empujado.

Levi me ignoro y me miro amenazando de que me callara, me senté en mi lugar enojada.  
>Mi corazón latio a toda prisa y no entendí el por que. Este ardor de no comprendía…que me hacia sentir tan…anonada al chico que apenas acababa de ver…tan...tan enojada con ganas de darle una buena patada. Voltee con cuidado atrás de mi y este me miro fijamente, refunfuñando, lo mire retándolo este me miro sin parpadear y mi furia hizo que le tirara unas plumas que tenia en su lugar, este me dijo algo pero no lo escuche.<br>Levi resoplaba a cada segundo irritado al igual que yo al comenzar la clase, quien no estaría igual, al tener a la maldad pura, a Levi, el chico mas tosco y frio que e conocido..

**Es muy corto pero espero que les haya gustado *-* nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Capitulo 1- Primera señal

_**Aquí comienza bien la historia, estos capítulos son cortos pero ya irán avanzando y serán mas largos asi que no piensen mal pequeñas, bien disfruten del capítulo! *-*/**_

__

_Capitulo 1- Primera señal...  
><em>  
>Ya paso un mes, un mes... desde que llego la maldad a MI salón. Desde que Levi el chico mas feo y tarado de todos llego a mi salón. No tienes ni una idea de cuanto lo odio.<br>Siempre creyéndose el fuerte y frio de todos, ese estúpido que tanto odio...  
>Nuestro primer encuentro fue inoportuno, después de todas las clases de estar como estatua los dos entendimos que no no...s llevaríamos bien apartir de ese momento. Me parecía perfecto no quería a el como amigo, ni como nada mas ni siquiera como compañero de clase. Las chicas comprendieron el ambiente;<br>Mikasa no parecía agradarle y acepto mi decisión de alejarme de el.  
>Sasha me apoyo mientras que el no me quitara el almuerzo o el suyo todo estaría bien.<br>Ymir solo rio y dijo que como quisiera.  
>Hanji...fue la que me dijo otra cosa, no esperaba que ella me dijera justamente algo que me ha dejado pensativa, sus palabras aun resuenan en mi mente:<br>"_No te apoyare en esa decisión, se que puede terminar en algo mas esto..."-_Hanji me miro seria y después volvió a reir.

No sabia como actuar después de eso, parecía como si me traicionara Hanji! diciéndome que me acerque a el...Pocos días después de decirme eso, empezó hablarle al tarado. Este por increíble que se escuche...también le repondio cuando le hablaba!, ja! ese que se cree...me da tanta rabia con ganas de sacar a Hanji arrastras de su lado y decirle en su cara cuanto lo odio!.  
>Una vez lo hice de todas las peleas pequeñas que hemos tenido en este mes, una fue grande.<br>Pixis nos termino separando a ambos, aunque el no me daño ni nada, solo me tomo de las muñecas, algo extraño...Levi siempre suele peliarse con chicos de otros grados incluso chicas y terminan en el piso tendidos.  
>Sera que...no, no lo creo, da la misma el enano cara de rata seguirá molestándome y odiándome como yo lo odio a el.<p>

Me quede pensando mas en las cosas, mirando el techo de mi habitación acostada, pensando, deje la televisión prendida y me levante suspirando a apagarla. Escuche unos pasos afuera de mi habitación y brinque a esconderme, ya que tengo un horario para dormir.

-Julliete?- Alguien se asomo por la puerta, Eren.

-Shh, puedes pasar-dije en un susurro escondida en las cobijas, me asome y este ya estaba a mi lado viéndome.

-Que haces escondida jaja alguien te asusto?-Eren reia y lo golpie con una almohada en la cara, solo se movio su cabello castaño.

-Ojos de rana-le saque la lengua como solia hacerlo de pequeña con el.

-Mi hermanita, bien podrias decirme que haces despierta...-Eren me miro y sonrió.

-Mmm haciendo algo que no te interesa- Lo abraze y este también lo hiso.

-Que lastima te traía unos pastelillos que dejaron en la cocina, si me decias- Este sonrio burlonamente y abri los ojos hambrienta.

-Dame!-Me tire encima de el y lo jalone, este me dio una charola que saco abajo de la cama y empeze a comer.

-Comelona...podrias haberme dicho que tenias hambre y te traía si quieres todo el refrigerador-Eren rio y lo mire molesta.

-Haci haber si puedes traerlo y no mueres en el intento-lo mire sonriendo, y lo que no esperaba era que estallara en risa.

-Tienes chocolate por toda la boca jajaja- Eren busco un pañuelo que tenia y me limpio con cuidado después me miro a los ojos extrañado.

-Mmm te paso algo?- Eren sabia cuando me pasaba algo,algo bueno o malo por parte de el.

-Nada...escuela y ya sabes-

-¿O alguien?, ¿te molesta alguien?-En esos momentos deseaba decirle, pero no era el momento Eren era muy celoso, pensaría mal en cuanto le digiera.

-Nada enserio, no te preocupes, si?-Lo mire y este tenia ansiedad por que le dijiera, no le diría nada.

-Esta bien...bueno es hora de que duermas pequeña-Me acaricio el cabello y se llevo los pastelillos mientras salía de mi habitación comiendo uno.  
>Le diría pero no aun, quería ver cuando Eren golpe a Levi pero todavía no.<br>Las cosas son tan distintas desde hace un mes, pense.  
>Suspire y me acosté en mi cama. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y lo ultimo que pensé fue en los ojos de aquel que odio...<em>Levi.<em>

_**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden comentar me gustaría una critica o consejos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! n.n**_


	3. Capitulo 2- El desastre y el detalle

**_Disfruten mucho este capitulo, lamento abandonar mucho el fic uwu seguiré aquí owo)9 comenten si les gusto enserio me gustaría leer sus comentarios TuT bueno espero les guste este capitulo!_**

Capitulo 2- (16 años) El desastre y el pequeño detalle-Parte 1-

La luz de la ventana entro por mi habitación, escuche como las cortinas se habrían poco a poco, no quise ver quien era la persona que estaba en mi habitación y preferí dormir de nuevo hasta que alguien me empezó a jalonear del brazo. No quería levantarme, me sentí como si me hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría, quería estar encontré las cobijas calientes.  
>Anoche había tenido un sueño horrible que causo que despertara en la madrugada espantada y llorando.<br>El sueño fue confuso pero logro asustarme y aterrorizarme, solo que me daba una pequeña pena de solo recordarlo, no quería pensar en eso, solo fue un sueño me lo repetía a mi misma a noche.  
>Alguien me seguía jaloneando hasta que renegué y me levante de golpe.<p>

-Que?!- Mire y era Sasha que me miraba confusa.

-Creo que no debí jalonearte tan fuerte-

-No te preocupes…¿pero que haces aquí?- No me molestaba que viniera Sasha a mi casa ( vivía a 2 casas de la mía y siempre estaba en mi casa desde pequeñas) pero era extraño que me despertara ella para ir al colegio.

-Eres un desastre Julliette que ni siquiera te acuerdas que ahora es tu… cumpleaños!- Sasha se me hecho encima salvajemente y yo grite tratando de aventarla escuche como habrían la puerta.

-Sasha! Que tramas quítate!-Le grite pero Sasha no se quitaba de encima.

-Calla! Ataquen chicas!- En eso vi como de la cortina salía Ymir sonriendo con una caja enorme, Mikasa debajo de mi cama y Hanji saliendo de mi armario con muchísimas cajas, apuesto a que estaría ahogándose ahí adentro. Mientras que la pequeña Historia salió del baño que esta en mi habitación con cuidado con una pequeña cajita, ella y Mikasa eran las únicas que traían solo una cajita y no tan exenticas.  
>No recordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños, con todas las cosas que traía en la cabeza…esfume esos pensamientos, ya no quería arruinarme mas el día por eso y menos por el sueño que tuve.<br>Sasha finalmente se quito y yo me senté en mi cama. Las chicas se acercaron, la única que estaba alejada era Historia, era muy tímida aun no se acostumbraba a estar con nosotras, se unio con nosotras apenas hace 2 semanas, Ymir la había conducido con nosotras para que no estuviera sola. Un buen gesto de ella aunque algo extraño ya que Ymir es muy tosca.  
>Ymir la tomo de la mano y la acerco mas alrededor de nosotras esta se sonrojo avergonzada. Enseguida todas se miraron y cantaron una canción de cumpleaños terminando con un:<br>-Feliz cumpleaños Julliette!-Gritaron las cinco a coro. Les sonreí como nunca, y cada una me dieron sus regalos, primero fue Mikasa, después Historia, Ymir, Sasha (que esta me dio un jamón que dejo en la cocina) y Hanji que me lanzo todas las cajas de regalo en la cama, una caja en especial que me llamo la atención, era verde con un listón gris.  
>Sasha estaba ansiosa por algo y babeando.<p>

-Podemos ya ya ya!- Sasha empezó a decir y Mikasa la fulmino con la mirada, tanto como Ymir.

-Pfff no arruines la sorpresa-

-¿Que sorpresa?-Le pregunte curiosa mirando a Mikasa y a Ymir, estas se miraron entre si.

-Tu…pastel-Dijo Hanji interviniendo.

-Pero…¿no iremos al colegio?-Las mire y con mas razón a Hanji ella no faltaba por su clase de biología y ciencias.

-Recuerda que hoy no hay clases, el director decidió que no habría por un consejo o junta de maestros algo así-Dijo Mikasa mientras recordaba algo.

-Entonces comeremos!- Dijo Sasha ansiosa.

-Sasha!-Dijeron todas a coro.

-Hay…-Sasha bajo la mirada pero seguía babeando, reí.

-Jaja Vayan a la cocina y coman, por mientras yo me arreglo y me doy una ducha-

-Gracias!-Sasha se dirigió a abrazarme y corrió a la cocina, Mikasa, Ymir e Historia iban atrás de ella a alcanzar antes de que se coma todo. Solo Hanji se quedo conmigo, se sentó en la cama y yo me levante de esta.

Vi la caja verde que anteriormente me llamo la atención y me dispuse a abrirla.  
>-Wuaaaa! No lo abras!- Hanji grito como si estuvieran haciendo un crimen asustándome, voltee a mirarla asustada.<p>

-Que te pasa! Casi me matas de un infarto!?- Hanji rio y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y tomo la cajita verde.  
>-Lo abrirás hasta que acabe tu "fiesta"-<p>

-¿Que fiesta?-

-Vendrán personas a festejarte..-Hanji carraspeo nerviosa.

-¿Quienes..?-La duda me desesperaba.

-Pues..emm Connie, Eren, Anni-

-¿Annie?, pero sabes que ella y Mikasa…-No se agradaban del todo.

-No te preocupes tendré todo controlado, tu solo te preocupas por divertirte y verte bien, ok?-Hanji me miro y me sonrió, esto lo había planeado.

-Esta bien, ¿bueno quien mas vendrá?-

-Tu hermana, amigos de otros grados que conoce tu hermano, Ilse y…- Me sorprendió algunos de los nombres que dijo Hanji ya que a la mayoría tenia tiempo que no los veía, seria un fiesta extraña pero con recuerdos, solo falto de que digiera a una persona mas, pero dudaba si decirlo o no.

-¿Quien es Hanji?-

-…Levi ..-Hanji lo dijo tranquila pero después se protegió con una almohada para lo que venia empecé a gritar como loca y a caminar de un lado a otro. Hanji me tranquilizo, no creí que fuera posible de invitarlo!.

-Escucha!...-

-Que escucho?! Que lo invitaste a el!?- Le dije molesta.

-Es como un regalo para ti!-

-Un que?! Tu que?! Dijiste!?-Estaba furiosa, Hanji era increíble tan increíble que sonrió y empezó a tratar de contener la risa emocionada.

-Vamos vamos! –tomo un mechón de mi cabello color (tu color de cabello) y empezó a jugar con el, brinco en la cama, después vio mi cara y al final dijo:  
>-Yo no le dije, ni las demás nada a Levi de que viniera, solo le dije lo que planeábamos darte como regalo una fiesta y el se dispuso a venir aunque no lo invitáramos, le dije que no hacia falta rudeza y que viniera si quería, si se trataba de ti que lo hiciera. Solo se molesto por lo ultimo que le dije y casi me mata pero bueno no sabe ocultar nada el enano- Reí con lo ultimo a carcajadas y Hanji también hiso lo mismo.<p>

-Bueno …se hace tarde! me dices que piensas de eso después , ve y vístete, ponte linda! Vamos vamos-Hanji me empujo al baño, tome todo lo necesario y me encerré en el baño.

Me quede enfrente del espejo y no note el desastre de mi cabello, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ni siquiera como tenia el rostro pálido, si no que el, el…vendría aquí y no a la fuerza si no por decisión propia…  
>Levi, cada vez daba señales mas extrañas que no comprendía, pero que me removían el estomago... <p>


End file.
